Braconid (Delta)
OC belongs to Delta. Please don't edit or steal without permission. Coding by Cloud the SeaWing. APPEARANCE You're a SilkWing in Cicada Hive, walking into the market. All the sounds and smells press into you, but despite this, you make a beeline for Sweet Dreams. The mixture of honey and fresh bread and bananas waft out from the six-sided cell like a beacon, drawing in every HiveWing and SilkWing alike. You fly into the cell, and under a sigh loudly proclaiming "ALL HIVEWINGS AND SILKWINGS WELCOME : SWEET DREAMS!" As you walk into the shop, smells and sounds assault your nose. The shop is packed with dragons and merchandise. Huge piles and shelves of all types of bread line the left wall, on the right wall, all different kinds of honey, from jars to honeycomb to drops. And right in the center of all the action, there's a buzz of wings and whispering. You aren't sure how you can recognize Braconid from the other HiveWing's in the store. Maybe it's the way that she makes suggestions to the customers, pointing out the things that they should get. Maybe it's the way that she laughs with the others. Or maybe it's just because she is standing behind the counter. You pick up some of her famous banana bread and stand in line with the others. Finally, it's your turn. Braconid peers over a shiny pair of spectacles at you, a bronze beaded string holding them onto her neck. She is rather thin and her body seems to radiate tiredness, but of course, that just must be from being bombarded by dragons all day. Her dark yellow scales shimmer in the faint light, the color of the evening sun mixed with fresh collected honey. Her back scales melt into a beautiful, light lemon yellow, and her wings are the same color. Two black stripes run from her horns down to the end of her snout, the stripes reminding you eerily of a badger. She has completely black horns and underbelly, her talons also black like the night sky. "One banana honey bread." You say. She smiles, revealing perfectly white, sharp teeth, and takes out a small white box. "Of course, twelve scales." She says in a soft, silvery voice, yet her voice sounds oddly creaky and old. You take the scales out of a pouch and drop them into the HiveWing's outstretched talon, then realize that she has three rings on her claws, carved black obsidian with little gold bees inlaid on them. you look up and notice that she has a matching necklace, this one black chain links with a swarm of bees on her chest. You thank her and she nods, already shifting her gaze to the next dragon in line, ready to help them. PERSONALITY Personality personality personality personality personality personality personality personality personality personality personality personality personality personality personality personality personality personality personality personality personality personality personality personality personality personality personality personality personality personality personality personality personality personality personality personality personality personality personality personality personality personality personality personality personality personality personality personality personality personality personality personality personality personality personality personality personality personality personality personality personality personality personality personality personality personality personality personality personality personality personality personality personality personality personality personality personality personality personality personality personality personality personality personality personality personality personality, personality personality personality personality personality personality personality personality personality personality personality personality personality. HISTORY History history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history. Trivia *She's a Hufflepuff GALLERY BraconidRefbyQueenSamarra.png|By : QS! Screen Shot 2019-10-23 at 11.18.06 AM.png|By : Mercy!! Category:Characters Category:Females Category:HiveWings Category:Occupation (Other) Category:Content (DeltaTheSeaWing) Category:Work In Progress